Irrepressible
by Cris Coursey
Summary: Logan is happy with the way is life is... Isn't he? Logan x OC story Third and Final Chapter to Tamed, can be read alone or as a trilogy Note: If your a Tamed fan then at least check out the first few chapters
1. A Blessing?

"She's my god damn wife! Paws off!" Victor Creed, the ferocious Sabretooth, the Butcher, the brutal assassin few lived after meeting growled at the furry doctor. A tiny pair of white claws jerked him around by his long blond hair, where he met the little woman's blazing green eyes.

"I don't care who does it, get them out!" Her growl sent chills down every spine present in the room, even though her voice was almost a whisper compared to Victor's. Catherina Creed wasn't a woman to be underestimated. She'd captured the Sabretooth's undying love and met his lust for blood with equal fervor.

Hank McCoy smiled, rubbing her large protruding belly reassuringly. "Calm now. We have to stay calm." Cat' sent him a look that would have made even the bravest men flee in terror, but by his strength of will he stayed rooted to his spot. He looked at his wife, Robyn, Cat's best friend for help.

She brushed Cat's sweat dampened hair back, murmuring soft words trying to distract the poor woman as Hank pulled Victor to the side.

"I'll let you deliver, but if anything should happen I'll need you to move immediately." Hank's tone was overpowering, broaching no room for argument and Victor nodded.

He moved to the stool between Cat's legs, raising the sheet up with hesitancy few had ever witnessed from him. "Good God Cat'!" He hollered.

She went shades paler, "What? What's wrong?"

He met her eyes above her bent knees, "You look downright disgusting down here."

She gave a feline growl, her body coming off the bed as another contraction shook her to her core. The drugs gave her no release, so her babies' births would be completely natural. Victor paled with her, watching her writhe in pain. As unbelievable as it was as he rubbed her legs, tears clouded his vision.

Hank chose not to comment and lay a hand on his shoulder bringing him back to his previous duty. "Now, Cat', I need your attention." She gave the doctor a wide eyed glare, her pains relenting for the moment. "This next contraction, I'm going to tell you to push and I need you to move your muscles, pushing the baby out until I tell you to stop. Okay?" She nodded. He bent closer to Victor, "Don't pull, just catch."

"Just catch?" He looked at Hank like he'd grown a second head. "It's not a fuckin' ball!" Hank was watching the monitors though, ignoring Victor's gruffness. Not only was he dealing with a vicious 'reformed' killer, he was dealing with a first time father.

"Ready?" Everyone seemed to take a deep breath, "And Push!" Cat' seemed to hunker in on herself, releasing growls as she groaned. Robyn held her friend's hand, Hank watched as Victor was able to finally see his child's face. "And Stop." Hank quickly sucked fluids from the child's nostrils, wiping it's mouth with a gloved thumb, "Again."

This time, she almost screamed as a set of shoulders pushed their way through before the entire body seemed to slip out into Victor's waiting hands. He had a look of awe, counting each tiny finger, each toe, memorizing every feature as he held the bald bundle to Hank. Hank clipped off both ends of the umbilical cord, before handing Victor the scissors.

Victor snipped, but his eyes were all for the tiny bundle as Hank moved to wash her up. "Give me a moment and we'll do it again." Cat's face looked worn, sweaty, and tired, but her green eyes were lit with curiosity as she struggled to watch Hank clean her first born daughter.

"It should get easier as we go." Hank said off handedly as he wrapped the tiny girl into a pink blanket.

"Why ain't she crying?" Victor asked, concern shining from his eyes as he watched Hank.

"She's fine," Hank assured, sitting her into the first crib and moving back beside Victor.

"Again, get ready." The small room took another breath in preparation as they made way to greet another Creed.

**Thank you so much to two wonderful artist pascal-verhoef and TyndallsQuest for the Irrepressible cover. TyndallsQuest drew this image and Pascal-Verhoef colored it. They can be found on deviant art or these two links: tyndallsquest. deviantart or pascal-verhoef. deviantart Please if you cannot find them and the links aren't straight pm me and I will help. Check them out and let them know I sent you ;)**


	2. A Curse?

"I don't get it." I said to the Professer as we watched teenagers coming and going. Everyone was ready to greet the newest set of Creeds. I was of mixed feelings, having known both parents for quite a long time, it was more of a curse than blessing.

Professor smiled, tilting his head to the side as he studied Ororoe sending another group away from the makeshift waiting room. Victor didn't trust hospitals, Catherina didn't trust anyone except for Hank, so the 'Doc's unofficial office had been turned into a maternity ward for the special occasion.

Professor's eyes met mine, his glittering with their own excitement from the whole episode. "I fail to see why your in such a mood, Logan. Today, is a day we welcome new lives into the world."

"Yeah," I snorted. "Some more Creeds is just what we need."

He shook his head, his smile faltering. "I understand your fears, but let us give them a chance before drawing any conclusions." He paused as we heard yet another feral growl ending with a scream, "I believe Catherina will be a wonderful mother. She has a gentle heart under everything."

I sighed, I liked Cat'. I really did, but anyone that could be Victor's mate was questionable in my eyes. I'd helped raise the girl after all, I could remember the first chicken she garfed down, the first time she wore clothes, but I could also remember the way she used to stalk people, the way she'd attacked Victor in the woods, the way her eyes used to follow other kids as if looking for her next meal ticket. This was going to take some getting used too, and nine months hadn't been long enough.

The door opened, and I prayed Hank or Robyn were coming out, but no such luck. Victor stood, tall and proud, holding a tiny pink bundle.

"Did all go well?" Charles asked, his eyes full of warmth, his touch tender as he touched the sleeping bundle Victor held down for him to see. Victor rose again moving to claim the seat beside me.

"Yeah, Cat' and the young'uns are good. Go on in, 'Ole Blue Butt's stitching her up, but everythings covered." Victor couldn't contain the purely masculine smile, he was overjoyed with his new brood.

I sat forward to see the tiny fist poking out from the pale pink blankets. Victor sat back, one of his sharp black claws gingerly moving the blanket back to reveal a tiny pink face.

"Girl?" I asked, fascinated with how small she was. She fit in one of Victor's hands, her fingers so miniscule it was unreal.

"All three of 'em." he grinned sheepishly now. "She threatened to do it, and I be damned if she didn't." I laughed with him as I recalled the last nine months. Victor had sworn he could only father boys, being as how he was such a 'manly man', and Cat' had said she would have girls if he didn't quit taking so much pride in getting her knocked up with triplets. She wasn't really upset, they'd been trying for years now, but I think she was afraid when it came down to it. She'd been a nervous wreck, picking fights with anyone that dared to disagree with anything, and I mean anything. We'd fought over everything from the way I'd waxed my bike to the comment I'd made of her looking rather sexy with a belly.

"She done good." I admitted, touching the small pink cheek. The baby was quiet, asleep for the time being. "They all this pretty?"

"Yep." He held his arm out, and I held my hands up.

"I ain't holdin' no young'un." I growled. The tiny female started to fidget, my voice having woken her. I took her reluctantly, my hands were practically shaking for fear I'd hurt this doll-like person. Victor stretched out, throwing his legs out getting comfortably as he watched me hold his oldest daughter. "Have y'all named them yet?"

"Nah, figure she'd be doin' that." he admitted. He bent pressing a small kiss upon her bald head.

"When do they get their hair?" I asked, after all she was a girl.

"Dunno." He shrugged. "Other two has hair."

I don't know if it was the feeling of holding a new life or the fresh smell of baby, but I was already softening towards the newest Creed. She hadn't even opened her eyes, and already I knew it wouldn't take much until I was visiting the nursery just to hold her again. I had a soft spot for babes, and for women, and for women with babes.

I sighed, this wasn't right. I shouldn't be sitting here holding Victor's spawn, I shouldn't be feeling anything. I was a man in my prime. I liked women, I enjoyed booze, and I enjoyed the freedom to do as I wished. I shouldn't be teaching at a damn school, holding a baby, and chatting it up with freaking Victor Creed.

With that thought, I passed the innocent cherub to her father's waiting hands. He grinned, his movements not as graceful as usual as he tried to compensate for her tiny stature. He looked so pleased with himself, so content.

"I gotta talk to ya about somethin' fore you run off." He said gruffly, his eyes pinning me where I sat. I shrugged.

"So talk."

He looked down at the little girl, his face hardening, but never at me. "Robyn, she had Hank make a Will." I could believe that, those two were pretty down to Earth like that.

The McCoys, had taken it upon themselves to make a home for the orphans that had lived here: Skeeter, Titiana, Amy and Ally, Delilah, and even little Samson. They'd went through one hell of a legal battle, but had managed to adopt the entire bunch. I missed the kids, they'd added a little something extra around here. It didn't matter how bad my day had been, I could go play with them and it was like everything would be alright. Hell, I could've even went in there and watched them sleep and felt that inner peace. It was like that when Cat' had been small too, kids seemed to bring something more into the place. Cat' hadn't brought peace, more of the adrenaline rush from hell some days, but it was still exciting watching her grow up and all.

"Cat' wants one too." His words brought me back to reality, I couldn't help the startled look I gave him. Hell, wasn't like either one of them was easy to kill. Victor had healing mutations out the ass, that I knew for fact. I'd pushed them to the limit more than once. Cat's hadn't been as obvious, but she hadn't aged much since she'd gotten older.

He sat up, his body stiffening as he found a spot to focus on across the room. "So's I wanted to know if you'd be their 'Godfather'?"

Hell, did he just say that? Charles could've jumped from his wheelchair... doing the charleston... naked and I wouldn't have been more shocked, and I wasn't one to remain calm around a naked man.

I said the first thing that popped into my brain, "We're not Jewish."

He shrugged, "Y'know what I mean..." He looked at his daughter finally, his eyes glancing quickly to me. "Somethin' happens to us, I want ya to be there fer 'em. Cat' and me are gonna do it for Robyn, but I'd rather you do it fer us." My lips moved, but I wasn't able to say much. It seemed my brain had froze. "Seems like ya got a soft spot for kids and all, and you bein' feral. Figured wouldn't be much different than having us 'round. You wouldn't shit them when it came down to it, and they'd know who we were."

I stood, running my hands through my hair. My thoughts weren't able to piece together properly. Victor fucking Creed had just asked me if I'd look out for his children if something happened to him? Yeah, that summed it up. What the fuck did I know 'bout kids? I taught a few teeny boppers, but wasn't like I raised 'em or nothing.

Victor growled deep in his chest, "Well? I ain't askin' twice."

I met his gaze, and it seemed like the weight of the future lay in my next words. Could I raise three little 'Mini-Creeds'? Hell, I didn't even have kids of my own!

"Fine, but don't go offin' yerself just to get outta changing diapers." I snarled, turning away so that I didn't have to see the look of relief on his face.

I didn't want to talk to Creed anymore, I didn't want to see how happy his beautiful wife and family were, I didn't want to be here at the moment. Moving quickly, I damn near trampled Charles as he wheeled from the room.

"Logan, Cat' said your more than welcome to come in now. Ororoe and Robyn might fight you for a turn holding the little one's though." It seemed babies had the softening effects on everyone as I watched the old man wheel from the room. He didn't seem so tense, so 'stick up the ass'.

I grinned, but moved into the room with the new mother. She lay against the bed, her hair half pinned up, half wild, just like her. Her bright green eyes met mine, the smile on her face pure satisfaction, but the circles around her eyes and the fact she lay there told me how truly tired she was.

Ororoe stood with Robyn over the three cribs, (one still being empty), and Hank sat by Robyn writing away on his tablet. I moved around the bed to Cat's side.

"Y'Okay, sweetheart?" I asked, taking her hand in mine. She squeezed it, her strength still weak.

"Fine, Runt. Just fine." her words were soft, for once I felt she actually seemed more woman. There'd always been the thought in the back of my head, one day she'd snap and go wild, but surprisingly enough Victor had kept her grounded. She seemed more alive, more interactive, more human around him. Since they'd been married, she'd been more approachable, and I felt that was the greatest contradiction known to man. I mean I'd heard of marriages made in Heaven, and at first I'd been convinced it was a sham, a trick, a cruel joke a lesser demon had made. They'd thrown that theory out the window within the first year They made each other better people, they complimented each other; making up for what the other lacked. Victor lacked civilized behavior, decorum, and practically any hope of walking the civilized walk of society; Catherina lacked socialization skills and the ability to show many emotions, wasn't sure if she just never felt them or if she was just that damn good at hiding them. They seemed to try to obtain these things together, hell, I couldn't deny that.

I shrugged, bending close. "I was hoping you'd ask me to kill him after putting you through all that pain."

She snickered, her body turning more toward me. "I would have myself, if I could have thought clearly through it." Victor walked in at that point, his eyes going straight to his wife. She released me as she held out her arms. "Mine, Victor."

He grinned, flashing fangs at her. "Believe yer just gonna have to share." he teased, but passed the bundle to her without argument. He moved around the bed, pointing his finger at me then the other cribs. I moved with him, and the women moved for the new father.

"Ye met the oldest. This is the middle 'un." He reached down, loosening the purple blanket revealing another tiny infant. Her head contained dark hair though, she was asleep much like her sister. "That's the youngest." He pried a yellow blanket from the tiny hands, revealing a fair haired child.

I moved closer to her, noticing her eyes were somewhat open. They were blue. "Blue." I muttered, my curiosity finally satisfied.

Victor huffed, "Don't know fer sure yet. The books said all babes have blue eyes when they're born."

I nodded, conceding to that before it hit me. "You read the books?"

He looked up, his eyes blazing. "She liked me to read to her and the baby so it got used to my voice, Runt." his tone warned me, but I grinned. He shrugged, moving away from the babes to stand over his mate. He bent pressing a kiss to her head. "Ya hurtin' anywhere?"

She smiled up at him, her gaze adoring the man that stood there before her. "No, love, I'm fine." She didn't care how many people he tortured, how many he killed. She didn't give a damn about his past. She loved him with everything she was worth as he was. I felt my hands clenching into fists with a pent up fury.

It had built over the years as I watched them, but now as they stood there gazing at each other with wonder I felt a need to tear into something. Freaking Sabretooth had it all, a beautiful woman that loved him, money, and now he had children! Where the fuck was Karma? How the hell did he deserve all this?

I moved quickly through the room, not turning back. I couldn't take it any longer, this was too damn much! I had to get out! I couldn't keep doing this, I had to get this crazy shit out of my head before I did something stupid!


	3. Ride

I threw another shot back, the burning leaving little impression as it hit my stomach. Freaking mutant healing was burning through the whiskey faster than I could buy it! Third bottle and I wasn't even buzzed, what a load of crap! I poured myself another, taking a moment to glance around the bar's other patronage.

People crowded the place, seems like for a weekend they were even busier than usual. Ah, well, fuck 'em all! I tapped the bar, signaling the bartender for another. The haggard man sat another down, quickly snatching my money as he moved on to fill the next round. Waitresses flitted around from patron to patron, flirting and teasing tips from the oblivious drunks. Couples danced to one side, while the on the other people crowded around pool tables casting bets. Same scene, different bar.

I shrugged, tossing another shot back. It wasn't like I was a bad feller, I mean I'd had my share of wild and troubled times, fuck who didn't? I growled to myself, I had to get out of this current mindset or I'd drive myself freaking nuts. Maybe a sweet piece would be good for the night. Yeah, take her up to the cabin, fuck her ever loving brains out, remind myself why my life was good.

I scanned several groups of women, eyeing a couple of blondes. Trashy, yep. Easy, more than likely with the skin they were showing. Wouldn't be hard, talking one of these girls into bed tonight. Hell, treat them right, they might wake me up with something special in the morning. I grinned, allowing my more vulgar thoughts to take the forefront as I scanned brunette's long legs. Hell, with her shorts cutoff, the way they were, they seemed to go on forever. I could just imagine wrapping those beautiful stems around my shoulders as I made her cum. Yeah, I liked that.

"Don't drool too much, there ain't no napkins over here." A sultry voice whispered against my ear.

I jerked back to come face to face with a beautiful dark haired beauty. Whether in surprise or just flat out amusement, I was speechless as my eyes traveled her body. Cute face, solid build, sweet ass wrapped in blue jeans with a dark blouse that covered what looked to be a pair of good sized breast, fucking beautiful.

"Ain't you going to buy a lady a drink?" She practically purred as she pressed against my arm, snatching my shot glass.

"I might," I grinned. "When I see a lady."

She returned the smile, but shocked me as she climbed up over the stool planting herself astride my lap. Face to face, she took a deep breath, leaning back to allow her blue green eyes to rove my body.

"I take it your just blind then?" She teased. I chuckled, but placed a hand against the small of her back as I grabbed the bottle of Jack to fill the glass she still held. She grinned, gulping the liquid fire before sitting it back to the bar. "Pussy juice." My eyes widened as she waved the bartender back over, she never even noticed the look of shock that crossed my face.

He pulled what looked to be an old mason jar out before moving away from us. She turned, trusting me to keep her upright as she poured a glass of the clear liquid. She pressed tighter against me as she pushed the glass to my lips. I drank it down as she poured it in my mouth, and felt my eyes water. I blew a deep breath, finally finding something strong enough to phase me.

"Good?" her voice sent all kinds of erotic sensations through me.

I bent to her ear this time, "Would be better if you's naked against me?"

She shivered, and I couldn't help but feel my ego increase with her excitement. She poured another, this time downing it herself. "Sounds like a plan, good lookin'."

Hell, tonight was going to be a blast. I thought as I took another shot of the shine. It'd been forever since I'd drank any, and I was betting she was a regular to know he had a stash. Hell, for all I knew, by the way she was drinking it, she could have been making the shit. I didn't give a damn though, I was going to use her every way a man could use a woman before the sun came up. By the way she touched me, looked at me, and sat on top of me, I was betting she was thinking the same thing about me. I wasn't one to turn away a good ride.


	4. S'that?

The morning light crept in, taunting my closed eyes and my efforts to sleep. My body ached in places only a female could, my blood seemed to move slower giving me a rather lethargic feeling, and my head seemed to retain a buzz from the previous night. I blinked rapidly, trying to gather my wits as I realized I wasn't in my bed. I tried to sit up, but a large burly arm flung me back down.

I turned to find the sexy man from the night before. He was completely relaxed, his hair still wrecked from the previous activities, his stubble casting him in a rather roguish light, but his snoring made me think that maybe he hadn't been so perfect after all. I shoved at his arm, wrapping the top sheet around my body. What the hell? He was a great looking hunk of man meat, and from all signs I'd made good use of him last night, why not do it again?

I climbed onto him, finding the usual manly morning wood. I grinned as I slipped down over him, moaning. Pleased wouldn't have been a good word, content wouldn't have been enough, because last night had given me something I hadn't had in a long time, even if I didn't remember it.

His dark brown eyes slowly opened to meet mine, both of us sharing a smile as I started rocking against his body. He moaned throwing his head back, his hands finding my waist, but I couldn't have that. I gripped his hands in mine, pushing them above his head. From the twinkle in his eyes as he looked me over, I figured he probably had enjoyed being dominated. Really though, I had no clue.

He'd given me a night I couldn't remember, a night I had relaxed, he'd gotten me drunk. I hadn't been drunk in forever, my mind couldn't actually process the last time. I rolled my hips against him, enjoying the satiated state my body seemed to be enveloped in. Other men hadn't been able to please me, most of the time alcohol didn't phase me, and I couldn't comprehend what came over me wanting to screw him again. I preferred the wham bam thank you ma'am, that way there was no attachment.

"Y'member last night?" his husky voice sent a thrill of pleasure straight down my spine and I bucked harder against him.

Laughing, I muttered, "Not a bit."

He met my eyes, bucking his hips demanding the rougher pace. "Neither do I, sweetheart."

I bent pressing my lips to his, "Then a refresher wasn't a bad idea, uh, sexy?" And he was. If I'd have been more open, I'd have already ran my tongue across every inch of his tan skin, his bulging muscles, I'd have demanded my own attention.

"I'd say yer.." he grunted a few times before he could continue. "A fuckin' genius."

I nodded, admiring the pace he was keeping me at. It wasn't like men could keep up with me, but he seemed to demand I let go. I couldn't talk as his manhood teased my depths, my breaths came faster and faster, I looked up at our interlocked hands... The world seem to spin, I stopped even as he ground his hips to mine. My breath hitched and I bounced away, ripping the sheet off with me.

I wrapped it tight around me, looking from my hand to his. He sat up, a brow arched in confusion before he saw what held my attention. "What the hell is that?" he asked, pointing at the gold band now on my previously unoccupied ring finger.

"Dunno." I challenged, pointing at his. "S'that?"

He pulled it from his hand, giving it a look that could have made lions duck and cover. I, however, was feeling just as confused and angry. I moved through the bedroom, swiftly gathering my clothes. He sat there, naked as a jay bird, still studying the damn ring.

"Bathroom?" I asked.

He didn't look at me, but pointed out the door. Fine, I'd find the damn thing on my own. I slammed the door shut, catching the sheet. What the fuck had I gotten myself into now? He was supposed to be a good fuck, now what the fuck was he? I growled as I pulled my clothes on, trying to decipher any memories I might retain from the night before. There were none.


	5. Wedded

What the hell had happened? I buried my head in my hands, sitting up on the side of the bed. I remembered leaving the bar with her, we'd been all over each other, then stopping by her car...

I moved to look out the window, but my bike wasn't there. Hell, did we walk back? I shrugged on a pair of jeans, before stepping out to the hall. Bits and pieces were coming back to me, and I loathed the feeling of intangible memories. Wasn't it just last night I was wishing I could get buzzed? I stopped in the living room, the mess disturbing my piece of mind. Empty mason jars lay scattered, my recliner lay on it side, and her clothes were everywhere. I picked a pair of black panties off the couch, and caught the scent of her pleasure all over it. Couldn't help the grin as I bent taking a good whiff.

"How many cases of 'shine did ya have?" I hollered toward the bathroom, where I assumed she was hiding. Hell, she had been a beautiful sight to wake up to. Her long dark hair tangled behind her, her eyes a darker blue than I remembered, her breasts bobbing as she rode me, best wake up call I'd ever had.

The bathroom door opened, and she strolled out, my sheet still wrapped around her. I grinned and waved the panties at her. She snatched them, before sitting on the couch to look over the disaster as I had.

"Three." She gave me a hard look, "Seems you drank it all."

I shrugged, "From the way yer actin' and smell, I'd say you had your fair share." I turned the chair up, taking a seat. "Now, where'd the rings come from?"

She cocked a brow, "Obviously from you. I'm not the type to pack around wedding bands."

I snorted, "I sure as hell don't keep them around here!" I had to take a deep breath, she was just a woman, couldn't take it out on her. I sure as fuck didn't need to lose what control I had and let her know what I was. That'd be a whole new battle, and the way my head kept reminding me off the previous night, I wasn't ready to face it. "Unless, there's a license, then it ain't legal."

Her eyes widened, and I felt a pang at seeing the relief on her face. Where did that come from? I didn't need no woman, especially some normal girl that I'd picked, well, that had picked me up in a bar. I had just wanted a good time, and from the feel of it, I'd had one hell of a time.

She stood, tiptoeing her way through the mess, picking up her clothes as she went. She plopped back down on the couch, digging into her jeans pocket. Her face flushed and she threw a paper at me.

"Legal." she muttered. She let go of the sheet, burying her head in her hands. The sheet fell around her waist and I was treated to the view of those pretty pink tipped breasts again. I grunted, but pulled my eyes away to look at the paper.

Marriage Certificate... James Logan Hewlett...Samantha Mcleod Crowley Singer, least she had a name now. Married by the Reverend Robert Dean Gabriels, etc., etc., etc., even had freaking witnesses. I sat the paper on the table next to the couch, before studying the displaced woman before me.

She wasn't crying or screaming, but the way she muttered to herself, and by the way she kept pulling at her hair in frustration, I had a gut feeling she hadn't had anything to do with it either.

"Got enemies, kid?" I asked, moving to get a pack of cigs from the carton on the mantle. I turned to the look of an angry woman, devil should have took me to the depths of hell according to that look.

"I'm not a kid, Mr. Hewlett." her voice was dripping with detest and I merely shrugged.

"I'm not Mr. Hewlett either." I lit the cigerrette, taking a deep puff. "And trust me when I say, I'm well aware you ain't a kid." I looked her over from head to blanket covered toe, enjoying the way the scene caused my body to respond. "Not in the least."

"Well, as for your question, yes." She stood, adjusting the blanket to cover her, before grabbing her clothes. "I assume, with your lovely demeanor, you do too?"

"Not around here, darlin'." I felt my loins tightening as she bent over, and had to fight the urge to move to take her in my arms. Hell, I didn't need this shit!

"Well, we can get it annulled in the next county." She looked at me, her now light blue eyes shining with hope.

I shrugged, "If ya want."

She stepped back, confusion plain as day. "You don't want to be married to me, we don't even know each other's names!"

I grinned, the woman wasn't keen on the idea of me or marriage. Hell, wasn't like I couldn't divorce her later down the line... Then another thought flitted through my mind.

"I want to be able to get a hold of ye, in case yer pregnant." I wasn't going to explain how I could smell how fertile she was, with the scent so strong I had a good indication that she wasn't on any birth control. I took a couple of puffs, looking away so that she couldn't sort it out in her mind. Wasn't like I wanted a kid either, but I sure as hell wasn't going to walk out on one.

"I can't be pregnant." She firmly stated.

I choked on that, turning with the first signs of anger. "Ain't no condoms here! Your not on any birth control! And let me tell ya, from what I can tell we were fuckin' like rabbits, so yeah, it's a possibility."

She was going purple, her right eye seemed to tick, and her knuckles were white she held the sheet so tight. "I been married before, no matter how much we tried, I can't get pregnant." Her voice was strained, and I could tell she was trying not to shout back at me.

I sighed, "Did either one of you see a doctor? He could have been infertile-"

She interrupted, "I was married more than once."

I stubbed the cig out, finally taking a deep breath. "Well, I don't like the idea of walking out on ya, in case you are."

She stomped away to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. I sat down on the couch listening to the water run, and debating the possible choices. If I did insist to continue this crock of a marriage, then I'd have to come clean. She either hated mutants or she didn't, but either way being married to one, she'd have a reaction. If I walked away, there was a possibility I'd never see her again. I'd be wondering the rest of my life, which was destined to be a long drawn out affair, what happened to her. I'd take the chance of never finding out I had progeny, and that was the line. I couldn't turn a single mother loose, I didn't like seeing them, didn't like the men that put them in that position, and I'd be double damned if I did.

The shower turned off, and the door cracked open. She peaked out, "Fine! But I ain't puttin' out again until I'm damn good and ready!"


	6. Getting to know you

The sandwiches were decent at least. We sat in silence at the table, neither of us comfortable with what was happening. It seemed I was stuck with him for a while. He wasn't bad looking, and the husky timbre of his voice was pleasurable, but he was a normal man. He was a normal sexy, rugged, rough around the edges man.

I sat the rest of the sandwich down, picking at the ham. It had been almost a century since Dean had died, my last husband, and even he had been disgusted with what I was. Now, times were worse. Mutations had become a major issue; many were coming forward every day. At least back in the day, I could put it off as a genetic deficiency or something.

I snorted, taking a sip of the ice water. He hadn't had many groceries from what I could tell, and since there was a bag in the bedroom I assumed he was passing through. Great, I'd gotten myself stuck with a fucking vagabond...

"Y'okay, darlin'?" he asked sipping at his own drink.

I grinned, "Just realizing I'm married to a man that can't even use my name, isn't from around here, and I know nothing about." I paused watching the amused smile, "Just peachy, James." Well, that wiped the smirk off.

"Logan."

"Sam'," I muttered. He nodded, acknowledging the point.

"Well, what you wanna know?" he asked pushing his plate to the side.

I looked at my own, deciding what would be best to ask first. "So you just want to stay married until we know for sure I ain't pregnant?"

He shrugged, "Seems to be the best plan." He sat forward crossing his arms on the table, "I don't know much about you either."

"Well, Logan, we can play twenty questions or you could just tell me about yourself?"

He cocked a brow, "I vote twenty questions."

"Fine. Married before?" I shot quickly.

"Yep. You?"

"Yes." I paused, "What do you do?" Just tell me this hunk of man flesh wasn't a bum.

"Teacher," He waved his hand in a gesture to indicate me.

"I do a little of everything." He cocked a brow. "I worked at the store for a while, they call when they need a hand. I work on people's cars a lot, especially when the other grease monkeys are busy. I cook my own special brand of Moonshine, which you've already tasted. Just whatever brings the money in." Wasn't like I needed it, with the few investments my first husband, Fergus McLeod had set me up right with controlling stock in all of his whiskey plants. They had done very well over the years, in fact being spread throughout the world as a popular brand of Canadian whiskey, (who'd have thought it? He'd been Scottish.)

"S'you lived around here all your life?" I grimaced, that was a hard one to answer. I moved every so many years, so that people didn't question the reason I wasn't aging, but this was my main home.

"Pretty much, I've lived a few places. Where do you come from?" I asked, hoping he'd just leave it alone.

"I'm from around here, originally." He sat back, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive gesture. "I been staying in Westchester, New York. School, I work for, is there."

I nodded, unsure where to take the next round of questions. It wasn't exactly subtle to say 'Hey, how you feel about mutants?' and I wasn't going to throw it in his face, for fear he'd get hands on. It was something I'd try to avoid, just looking at the size of his upper arms I wasn't in a hurry to find out how strong he actually was.

"Anything else you wanna know?" he asked. His brown eyes didn't meet mine, and I had a feeling he was hiding something as well.

"Not at the moment." I stared him down; curious as to what the man could be hiding. "You wanna know anything?"

He shook his head, getting up to clean the table. I stood making my way to the living room. I needed to go home, but was afraid I'd have company. The good preacher Bobby Gabriels already had his wish, I was 'settled down' now. I wasn't in a hurry to hear how it would be good for a woman of my age, how a man could take care of me, how I could sit back and relax now that a man was watching over me. I hated how times changed, but assholes never would. I knew deep down he was only trying to look out for me, but I was a grown woman and didn't need the 'extra hand' he provided.

"So what now?" I asked taking a seat in his chair. He gave me a funny look, but turned back to the sink to wash the two dishes. Oh, well, this would be fun.


	7. Darlin'

She kept avoiding my eyes. Most likely, she knew she'd stolen my chair. Wasn't like I minded the couch just that was my fucking chair. Heifer wasn't going to walk in here and take over.

Looking at the pretty little thing, I decided if she wanted the chair that wasn't too much to ask. Hell, far as I was concerned she could crawl up in my lap and we could both sit in it. I shook my head, looking for something to broach the silence with.

"S' you gonna be able to move?" Oh yeah, real slick.

"What do you mean? My place isn't far from here," she fidgeted around in the seat. "But you're going back to Westchester soon, aren't you?"

"Well, darlin'," I paused, realizing my mistake. "Sam', I wasn't planning to be here long and now that people are screwin' with me, I'm not too keen on staying."

She sighed; her blue green eyes studied me for a moment. "I have a couple of loose ends to tie up, but it wouldn't be a problem to go in a couple of days." I nodded, throwing my arms over the couch to get more comfortable. She smiled, "What's your house like?"

I shut my eyes, grimacing. Well, should have thought about that first. You didn't take women to a school, tell them 'Hey this is our room', and expect them to accept it. "Have to get one." I admitted, sneaking a glance at her. She looked surprised, but not angry.

"So where do you live?" She asked stressing live.

"I got a room in the School." I could get me a place down the road and be just fine. Hell, Hank had been lucky to have several rooms put aside for his lab and medical facility. At least, it gave him and Robyn privacy. I wasn't that lucky, my room was among the rest of the staff. Remy, the cajun card shark, threatened to light me up the next time I brought a screamer home.

I looked at the beautiful Samantha. My mind seemed to focus on one and only one thing: Had she been a screamer? Had I got her all hot and bothered that she screamed my name last night? What had she looked like all worked up?

"Must be an expensive ass school." she mused.

I nodded, "Something like that."

She smiled, her hands pulling at the cushions. "So here I am with a teacher." She cocked a brow, "Let me guess. You teach history?"

I smirked, "Nope."

"Science?" Her eyes narrowed as I shook my head. "Math, then?" I laughed, shaking my head again. "English?" Even by the tone of her voice, I could tell she didn't believe that.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and propped my feet up against the cushion facing her. Lying back on the couch, I could watch as her little brain seemed to gather her thoughts.

"Automotive repair and self-defense." I finally admitted, taking pity on her.

She nodded, "Expensive ass school."

"It is different." I shrugged the thought off, couldn't run her off yet. I had to keep her around a little while. "Like I said though, I'll get us a house up the road. I won't be far from work, and you can do whatever it is you do."

She shrugged, lying back in the chair, "Of course." I didn't much like the tone of her voice, but I had to remind myself she was as frustrated with the situation as I was. "I need to go home soon."

I cocked a brow, "Whenever you're ready, we can walk to the bar and pick my bike up." She sat forward, her eyes darkening.

"We'll also pick my car up. I ain't leaving it; to take off to God knows where with you on some damn motorcycle." She kept a level tone, but I cocked a brow at the challenge.

"Wouldn't dream of askin' ya, darlin'."


	8. School

I should have insisted he ride with me. We'd made good time, his driving was par with my own, but I was growing increasingly more uncomfortable. I didn't want to meet his family, I didn't want to be his wife at the moment, and I sure as hell, didn't want to be in New York. It was a moot point, since we were already leaving the highways to what I assumed was the road the school was on.

He'd been casually checking with me for the past two days, keeping tabs, but not enforcing any husbandly rights. He'd assured me yesterday, we'd only have to stay at the school for the night, and then he was lining up a deal on a house. I should have felt guilty he had to buy a house, but he was a grown man, he needed it whether he had me around or not. I didn't see how he'd come this far without having a place of his own to go to, sure he had the cabin, but that was so far.

He stopped at an enormous brick lined yard; I pulled into the paved drive behind him. He had to key numbers into the front gates, and motioned me to follow. I was impressed; I mean the place was gigantic. It was more like a mansion than a school, I mean seriously. When he'd said school, I'd imagined a square building with small windows and dark colors, kind of like a military school or something. This place was gorgeous with its red brick tones, bright green grass, and the Victorian accents throughout the walls and windows.

I pulled into the first empty space, grabbing my overnight bag from the passenger seat. He made a motion to stay and pulled his motorcycle around the mansion out of sight. I smiled, enjoying the moment to myself to study the place. There was a gold plated sign on the door and I moved closer to see what it said: Xavier's School for the Gifted.

He worked with special needs kids? I didn't mean any insult, but with his blunt attitude, I couldn't imagine. The door swung open to a woman bigger than me. She didn't smile, nor did she say anything as she looked me up and down. Her hair hung in a braid down to her knees, her body was small and solid, and the most amazing thing was her bright green eyes.

"Sam'?" she asked, her voice more of a purr than human, a grin finally finding its way to her pert face.

"Yep." I nodded, unsure who she was and how she knew my name.

"Where's Logan?" she cocked her head, still blocking the doorway.

"Went to park his bike." I swung my bag, which was getting heavier by the minute, over my shoulder.

She moved, her hands waving me in. I brushed past her, and was again awestruck by the huge foyer. I didn't even realize people still kept them. The place was solid shining oak and dark velvets, everywhere from the walls to the settees. I kept my mouth shut, letting my eyes wander, and then turned back to the woman who'd greeted me.

"You are?" I asked, finally finding my tongue.

"Cat' Creed. I'm just visiting." She moved past me, taking a sharp right through a hallway. "I can show you where to put your bag though; my old room is not far from Logan's."

A kid jumped out of a room to my side, barging over me. I crashed to the floor, and he rolled in the air, able to land beside me, instead of on me. He looked up, and I was again awestruck.

He had silver eyes, black hair, and tan skin. "Sorry, Senora." he gasped before taking off again at a run through the hall.

"This is a mutant school?" That boy was only special in one way, so why hadn't Logan told me?

"Yes," Cat' turned cocking a brow in question, but didn't voice her concern. She opened a door, motioning me in. "I'll let you get settled, Logan should be in here any minute."

"Great," I muttered, but thought twice and added, "Thanks."

She nodded, shutting the door behind her. I dropped my bag and sighed. He was a normal man, with a large room. Couch, TV, unmade bed, clothes all over the place, and filled ash trays scattered over dressers and night stands. Great. Just great. I moved to the window, looking out to the back yard.

Back yard, my ass! More like back forty! It was a field; there were playgrounds, tennis courts, basketball goals, and wide open spaces before converging into forests. It was rather beautiful. There were also teens littering the ground. Special? I'd never heard mutations referred to as special before. Why did he not tell me?


	9. Panties & Attitude

I was immensely glad I'd thought to call ahead and let Prof' know what was going on. He'd had a few things to say the last time I'd brought a woman home, but this wasn't just any woman. This was my damn wife; it didn't feel any better saying it now than it had a couple of days ago. It wasn't like we were lovey-dovey honeymooning or anything, just thrown together in a damn mess.

She hadn't wanted me talking to the preacher or witnesses to our little 'ceremony', saying she'd take care of it. I wasn't sure what I'd gotten caught in the middle of, but figured if things were that desperate it'd do her some good to be outta that place. She wasn't the friendliest of people, but she was fucking gorgeous.

I found myself watching her, trying my damnedest to recall the night we'd spent together. I wondered if she was a moaner or screamer, if she had any tattoos, if she'd been a giver or a taker?

"Runt!" Creed's sharp bark interrupted my thoughts as I headed to my room.

I growled, turning to find him leaning against a door. Seems he was taking a break from fatherhood, as I eyed my beer in his hand.

"Hell, figured they'd grow stale 'fore you came back to drink them." he muttered, at my notice.

He moved forward, falling in step beside me. "S'what she like?"

I shrugged; I didn't want to go into details with anyone about what truly had happened, let alone fuckin' Sabretooth.

"Don't worry 'bout her Creed." I stopped, not opening my door. I wanted him out of sight before confronting her. I had a deep rooted feeling she'd have more than one question about the school, and I kicked myself for not preparing her sooner.

"Ain't worried 'bout shit." He grinned, that psychopathic fanged grin only the Creeds could manage, "Just curious, s'all."

I nodded, "Well, take it elsewhere. She ain't up to answerin' any stupid ass questions you've come up with."

He arched a brow, "Thought I was askin' you." The challenge clear in his eyes, and I felt my hackles rising. He might've been two foot taller, but we'd went round more than once, and I had an itch for his blood.

"Well, bub..." I drawled. "Got other things to be takin' care of at the moment. S'I'm guessing your curiosity is just gonna have to wait."

He nodded, bowing out gracefully. I was confused, never knowing the big buffoon to give in so easily, but thankful that it hadn't come to blows with Sam' just a door away.

I knocked twice, out of respect for the woman, but felt incredibly stupid as she bided me entrance. She moved around the room gathering trash and tossing clothes into a pile at the side.

I shut the door, scratching my head. Hell, I hadn't thought I'd left it such a wreck or might've gotten her a hotel room for the night.

"Sorry 'bout the mess." I murmured.

She cocked a brow, but resumed her quick clean up. I helped until finally the room had at least a small semblance of order. She plopped down into a chair, eying the bed.

"You realize there's no way in hell-"

I held up a hand, opening my mouth before she could finish. "You ain't gotta sleep with me, I'll sleep on the couch." Instead of gratitude, the woman actually snorted.

"Not that it would be much cleaner, I'll sleep on the couch if it comes to that." I growled, finally the woman's snide remarks getting under my skin. "What I was going to say, before you so rudely interrupted, is that bed needs cleans sheets."

I looked over at the now made bed, and wondered what we'd even made it for if she just wanted it stripped again.

"Fine." I added begrudgingly taking the other chair. Damn women, always had to find something to moan and groan about. I'd give her this, but not the next time.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, her blue eyes coming to rest on me.

I fidgeted under her gaze; it wasn't like I'd actually planned too far ahead. I didn't know what she liked or nothing, and I wasn't ready to drag her out among the kids. I shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Whatever?" she questioned.

"What the hell ya wanna do?" I could have been nicer, she was in a new place and all, but her attitude was unnerving me.

She sat back, her eyes widening, but her smile broadening. "Well, I do declare, it seems lil' ole' Logan got his panties all bunched up." Her southern mock did little to humor me as I stared her down.

"Don't wear none."

She grinned, "Well, I would think not. I would die in humiliation if any man I've ever had was caught wearing panties."

I grinned back, "I meant I don't wear underwear at all."

She didn't blush, but her eyes traveled to the area of discussion and I felt my jeans becoming tighter. I waved a hand, garnering her attention again.

"Wanna go out to eat or something? I don't know, maybe hit a bar….."

She seemed to take gratification in my own irritation, "Think we might've been to too many bars together already."

I snorted, "Ain't like I pick up chicks every time I go out."

The smile became more sinister as she replied, "But I find a man every time? Is that what you were implying?" I felt my gut twist; I hadn't meant it that away. I was just trying to reassure her, and could've kicked my own ass if I could've turned my leg that far. "Of course, I would. It isn't like women can be happy without a man around to warm their sheets and feel them up."

I growled, "I didn't mean it like that, and I ain't been feeling you up."

"Of course not, we were just in bed together reading the current Reader's Digest. I do enjoy their articles." I sighed, there was no helping it. She was intent to make me feel like shit. I pulled a cigarette from my pocket and moved to open a window.

She moved beside me, reaching in my pack and pulling one of her own out. "Yours is mine and all that mess." She offered as if in explanation. I lit hers before lighting my own and in the silent minutes that followed we seemed to call truce.


End file.
